The Meddler
by Downside-Left
Summary: The Jeffersonian's status is not… quo. Angela is determined to fix that. B/B, A/H, C/Z. Written pre-Witch in the Wardrobe.


Disclaimer: these make me sad. It's not mine.

Title: The Meddler

Summary: The Jeffersonian's status is not… quo. Angela is determined to fix that. B/B, A/H, C/Z.

A/N: Written when I was trying to not-study, thus reflecting my not-study-insanity! Also written pre-viewing of latest episode (OMGSQUEEEEE!). Btwz, many MANY cookies to whoever catches the not-so-subtle shoutout to the super-awesome, super-scary, super-addicting show Supernatural! I've become so very addicted that it's leaking into everything I write, which I'm actually pretty OK with. XD Also, tiny 'Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog' reference! Cookies to whoever spots it!

…

Angela is not stupid.

She may not have multiple degrees in science-y, math-y things, or a license to carry a gun, but that doesn't mean she's an idiot.

In fact, there are days (increasingly common, recently) when she believes that it's her _lack_ of degrees/guns that makes her as not-stupid as she is.

She knows that Brennan and Booth should be together. Of course, everyone knows that. But she knew it first, and she knows it deep in her bones.

She also knows that Hodgins still loves her, and that she is still in love with Hodgins.

Most people know that too, though.

But Angela knows something that nobody else knows.

She knows that Zach was in love with Cam, and that Cam loved him back. But Angela also knows that neither of those two 'idjits' (if she could borrow a term from whatever TV show had been on in the background last night; something with three gorgeous actors and some kind of evil-hunting, she hadn't really been paying attention) know that they loved each other. Or, if they know, they won't acknowledge it, even to themselves.

Angela is frustrated.

Everything is falling apart.

Hodgins is still trying to move on, and so is she. Neither of them knows how to fix things. Booth and Brennan are deliberately dating other people, even after acknowledging their feelings.

And Cam is alone, and Zach is in the loony bin.

Nothing is the way it should be.

More than anything, Angela wants to fix everything. She wants her friends to be happy. She wants Zach to come home.

After a lot of thinking, she decides to do something. To try to change the status quo, because this status is not… quo.

Gradually, she starts dropping hints around Hodgins about Zach. About the fact that anti-authority-Hodgins should be able to free Zach.

It only takes a few months before Hodgins takes the hint. Well, less of a hint and more of a sign in big block letters with neon highlights. And, two months after that, Zach is back.

From then on, it's relatively easy. Zach and Cam barely need any prompting from Angela. Two weeks after Zach returns, Hodgins walks in on them well on the way to third base in one of the storage rooms. (He spends the next three months bitching about needing therapy, and possibly new eyeballs, but Angela can tell he's genuinely happy for his friends.)

Booth and Brennan take a bit more work, stubborn, silly people that they are. But Angela enlists Hodgins (killing two birds with one stone, by the way), and, not one year after Angela resolved to fix things, things… are fixed.

Naturally, nothing is perfect. People squabble, they fight, they make up.

And Angela has never been prouder to be a meddler.

…

A/N: YAY! There's like NO ANGST! I mean, the beginning is a bit sad cuz they're all of them alone and miserable, but then Angela swoops in and fixes things! …This should happen. Like right freakin now. And, once again, OMGSQUEEEEE LAST EPISODE! Sorry, I've already SQUEE'ED at my friends about that so often that they're sick of me and threaten to beat me with sticks if I start again, so I figure I'll SQUEE at you because YOU CAN'T STOP ME! HAHAHA! Please review, it makes my life!

A/N2: Also, sorry to cwgirlup for posting an Angela-centric fic barely a day after she says 'I don't like Angela'. I didn't mean to write it, it just sorta happened!


End file.
